villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Koragg
Koragg, also known as the Knight Wolf, is the knight Leanbow who was brainwashed to serve the Master and the secondary antagonist and anti-villain from Power Rangers Mystic Force. The second Koragg was his son the Red Mystic Force Ranger, Nick Russel/Bowen. Koragg, along with the rest of The Master's minions were trapped in the Underworld where they belonged for twenty years, however, after escaping he and the other generals worked to free The Master. History First Battles with the Rangers After the Morlocks were forced back into the Gate of the Underworld, Leanbow fought them back while Niella sealed the gate. Everyone assumed him to be dead, but he had actually managed to reach Octomus and seal him. However before being sealed completely, the Master transformed Leanbow into his loyal servant, Koragg. Though without memories of his old life, he retained some of his past traits, namely his honor, which also made him completely loyal to Octomus. At one point, Koragg succeeded in taming the mighty horse, Catastros, who became his ally in later battles. After the seal on the Underworld was cracked, the Knight Wolf escaped through the gate and took on Udonna, the White Mystic Ranger. She seemed familiar to Koragg, but he managed to defeat her and took her Snow Staff, the main source of her power. He began aiding in the battles with the Mystic Force Rangers, but often clashed with Morticon, who disagreed with his honorable methods. Koragg often calmly left his battles with the rangers, because he had no interest in defeating weaker opponents, or due to some intervention. The rangers did beat him once, but they had to summon the power of the ancient Titans to unleash one incredible attack. After Morticon began seeking the Gatekeeper to open the gate to the Underworld, Necrolai asked for Koragg’s help. Since helping would help the Master, he gave her some of the new dark power he’d been given by the Master so she could draw the Gatekeeper out by defeating the rangers. Koragg meanwhile captured Udonna to ensure the Gatekeeper’s appearance, which is exactly what happened. Claire took on the powers of her mother, the first Gatekeeper, and Koragg demanded that she fight him to get Udonna back. She did and actually managed to prove somewhat of a challenge for the Knight Wolf, but he finally defeated her. Koragg began using Claire to open the gate and Morticon did manage to get out, but before he could open it completely, Nick arrived. The two battled and the Red Ranger managed to call on a burst of power to deliver a powerful strike to Koragg, breaking his sword in two. He admitted defeat and retreated, but after Morticon’s destruction, the Knight Wolf took his sword, “The Fang of the Master” and forged it into a new blade for himself. Dealing with Imperious After Imperious took command, Koragg didn’t get along with him at all, due to Imperious’ more treacherous methods. At one point, the sorcerer challenged the Knight Wolf to give up his magic, claiming his skills as a warrior were becoming dulled. Koragg accepted, giving his magic to Imperious, who granted it to Necrolai. Soon after this, Imperious freed the Barbarian Beasts, which the Knight Wolf clearly wasn’t happy about due to their dishonorable methods. Planning to overthrow the master, Imperious commanded two of the Barbarian Beasts, Fightoe and 50-Below, to take out Koragg. He survived, plotting to get back at them, and when Imperious used Jenji to wish for a world without the Power Rangers, the Knight Wolf appeared before the rangers. After they told him the sorcerer had captured the genie, Koragg realized what happened and advised them to go to the Tribunal of Magic to get the wish reversed. He brought them to Fireheart, who he had raised in that timeline, and they succeeded in their quest. Koragg later confronted the Barbarian Beasts, but after the rangers revealed their new Legend Warrior forms, he left the fight to them. After that, he appeared before the rangers and made it clear that they were no longer allies. Later Koragg reclaimed his magic and fought the rangers, but when Imperious put a curse on their Megazord that weakened them, he removed it and left. This development prompted Imperious to put Koragg on trial for treachery against the Master and eventually it was left to a challenge of combat. Whoever could slay the Solaris Knight would remain, the loser would be banished and the two went to fight Daggeron. But when the rangers interfered, Koragg and Imperious retreated and left the final judgment on the Knight Wolf’s fate with the dark knight wagering his magic. He pointed out that his honor kept loyal while Imperious was fully evil and not as trustworthy and the Master finally decided in Koragg’s favor. However the Knight Wolf began having memories of his life as Leanbow, which confused him greatly. Later Imperious came up with a plan to use the rangers’ Legend Warrior powers to revive the Master and Koragg went to get it from them. As he fought them, he was joined by a chimera monster Imperious created from all the warriors Leanbow had ever defeated. Though Koragg was not pleased with the tactic since a forbidden spell was used to create the monster, he sent them to the Underworld anyway. When Nick mentioned the name Leanbow, the Knight Wolf started to remember more and pointed out there was no honor in winning this way, though Imperious didn’t care. When Udonna, interfered, the Master attacked her with energy bolts and Koragg, finally remembering who he was, stopped his attack, transforming back into Leanbow. Becoming Leanbow Again Leanbow proceeded to teleport all of himself, Udonna, and the Rangers out of the Underworld, but Nick refused to trust him, thinking it was a trick by Koragg. The knight explained to them how he had become the Knight Wolf and apologized for what he done. As Imperious’ forces caught up with them, Leanbow transported Udonna back to Rootcore, and prepared to face them. However the Master started to extend his influence upon the knight again and he was captured by Necrolai as the rangers fought the chimera of defeated warriors. She brought him back to the Master and he was transformed back into Koragg, then went to confront the rangers as the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. After watching Nick as the Phoenix Unizord destroy the Chimera monster, the two began fighting and eventually were reduced to their normal forms. They continued to battle as the other rangers watched and at one point, Koragg told Nick he should control his emotions. Nick demanded to know why the Knight Wolf kept sparing them and the rangers answered it was because there was a part of him that was still Leanbow. Koragg and Nick continued fighting and the dark knight said Leanbow was only a memory, eventually forcing the Red Ranger to demorph. He prepared to strike Nick down until Udonna arrived, revealing that Nick was his son, allowing Leanbow to break free again. However the Master began to rise again and the knight used a spell to restrain Udonna and the rangers, before engaging his enemy once again. Leanbow sealed the Master away, returning the Rangers’ Legend Warrior powers, and appeared to be lost forever, though Udonna was sure he would return. After the Ten Terrors began fighting the Rangers, Sculpin went to the Lake of Lament and asked it to show him the Master. However an image of Koragg appeared, only with Leanbow’s voice and told him that despite his wearing the Knight Wolf’s armor, he fought for good. He also said he would never allow the Master to return before he disappeared. Sculpin realized that the Rules of Darkness needed to be broken and when Megahorn was fighting the rangers, he sent Black Lance to help. The leader of the Terrors then showed Leanbow the battle and realizing the rangers were outmatched, he went with Catastros to help them. After forming the Centaurus Wolf Megazord, the knight fought Black Lance and defeated his steeds and chariot, then teleported both of them back to the Underworld. However Necrolai found Leanbow’s location and Sculpin, Gekkor, and Matoombo went to face him. The knight couldn’t fight them off and Sculpin struck him down to retrieve the Master, leaving him in his Ancient Mystic Mode. The Terror then opened a fissure in the ground, which Leanbow fell into, but Udonna managed to find him and bring him back. He joined the rangers in their fight against evil as the Wolf Warrior. The Master turns Nick into a new more powerful Koragg. He ends up fighting Leanbow, who helps Nick turn back good, and release the evil the Master put in him. Leanbow with the help of the other ranger eventually destroy the Master. Nick, Udona, and Leanbow all ride off together to visit Nick's adopted parents. Two Identities of Koragg First Koragg The first Koragg unlike his allies was very honorable in his fights with Bowen even at one point telling him to pick up his weapon because he was defenseless. Eventually Koragg's sense of honor was noticed by his allies and his sense of loyalty was called into question. In a separate episode he was even attacked by two monsters that insulted him and his honorable views and believing him to be beaten mocked him with "See where your honor got you." however Koragg returned and took his revenge saying "If you live without honor you will fall without honor." As time went on it was learned that the First Koragg was Leanbow and eventually The Master's dark influence was overcome and Leanbow was freed. ''The Second Koragg'' Even though Leanbow was freed from being Koragg and freed from The Master he soon faced Koragg who was in fact his son corrupted by the same dark magic as his father once had. However Leanbow was able to help his son resist the dark magic of The Master, thus becoming good again. History After a small earthquake had happened, it made a small crack in The Gate that Koragg used to free himself. Koragg often openly dueled with Morticon in a power struggle, shows contempt toward Necrolai, and bowed to no one except the Master. He has also lied to Morticon, keeping the Megazord power he stole from the Rangers for himself and claiming it was gone instead of using it to free Morticon in the episode "Legendary Catastros". Despite this, however, he proved to be a loyal servant of the Master and a persistent antagonist for the Rangers. In the episode "Inner Strength", Koragg also found another rival in Daggeron, battling him several times to see if Daggeron is worthy of being a knight. Koragg considers him a worthless teacher for training the Rangers to use their powers for good, but seems to consider him a worthy adversary after he defeated him in the episode "Soul Specter". When Koragg returned to the Underworld after Morticon's demise, he took a disliking to Imperious and warned him that he only bowed to the Master. What he didn't know was Imperious was directly trying to usurp the Master and wanted Koragg out of the way. First, in the episode "Ranger Down", Koragg was convinced to give up his magic to prove he was a warrior even without his powers. This shows that his pride as a warrior matters to Koragg. Then in the three-part episode "Dark Wish", when Imperious released the Barbarian Beasts from the Oblivion, Koragg reveals that he despised them for their lack of honor. When Imperious used Jenji to create a world where the Rangers and good magic had never existed, Koragg - who was immune to Imperious' magic - believed that the Morlocks' victory should be claimed by honorable means and even helped the Rangers to reverse this dark wish by telling them of the Tribunal of Magic who could reverse the spell and lending them Fire Heart - who in this timeline had been found and raised by Koragg - to get them there. This act is more likely Koragg's revenge against Imperious who earlier sent Fightoe and 50-Below to attack the powerless Koragg and leave him for dead so he could never interfere. This proves that Koragg had no trouble turning on people who were on his side if they used cowardly means to win. When the world was returned to normal by the Tribunal's powers, Koragg joined the fight against Fightoe and 50-Below, and was impressed by the skill shown in the Rangers' Legend Warrior powers. He broke off his alliance with them soon after, though he had gained respect for them and vice versa - and the Tribunal itself spoke favorably of his honor. In his final bid for power in the first part of the two-part series finale episode "Mystic Fate", the Master first possessed Nick Russell directly and transformed him into a new Koragg, who was more sadistic and vicious than his predecessor when he laid waste to parts of the forest and Root Core and fights deadly with Leanbow even he was in Wolf Warrior. Personality Koragg is one of the most feared villains in Mystic Force. While he is mostly calm, he is a ruthless and cold-hearted warrior that will crush anyone that stands in his way. He is highly loyal to The Master and will do anything in his power to impress him as well as bring him back. Despite all of this, however, Koragg is an honorable fighter and somewhat fair to his enemies, as shown in the two-part episode "Heir Apparent", where he tells the Red Mystic Ranger to pick up his weapon after it got knocked away during battle. When refusing to attack a foe he considers to be weaker, citing such an action as waste of his time and dishonorable, and as a result of his honor was completely loyal to the Master. Due to Koragg having a serious warrior-like personality, Koragg is a battle-maniac who looks forward to fight the Rangers, especially his main rival Nick, and he allowed them have time to get stronger so they can bring more satisfaction in Koragg's future battles. However, he often calmly left a fight of his accord or whenever outside circumstances intervened. Though only few times Koragg had showed verges of killing opponents - almost killed Nick thrice if there were not the interferences that saved him - if he was satisfied with the battle they had given him what he wants. Powers and Abilities Being a warrior created by The Master, Koragg is one of the most powerful villains in Mystic Force (surpassed by only Morticon, Imperious, and The Master themselves), being able to overpower both the White Mystic Ranger and defeat four of the five Mystic Rangers with little to no effort. Koragg is a highly skilled warrior and dark sorcerer, making him an extremely dangerous opponent. Koragg was unique among 'Evil Warrior' villains in the sense that by Episode 12, he had only been defeated twice and only one of those was severe. He also continually received dark magic empowerment from the Master, further increasing his power. Koragg’s Wolf Shield contains the "Eye of the Master" from which he can fire his Wolf Attack, powerful energy blasts resembling wolf heads. Probably his most used spell is enlarging himself or monsters to giant size and has another spell that summons Catastros. When giant, Koragg can combine with Catastros as Wolf Knight Centaur, a centaur form, or the Centaurus Wolf Megazord, which can unleash powerful dark magic attacks. *'Super Strength': Along with Morticon, Koragg posses super strength that surpasses the Mystic Rangers. In the two-part episode "Stranger Within" Koragg is shown to be powerful enough to beat all five Mystic Titans (even the Mystic Minotaur) in battle. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat': in addition to his incredible raw strength, Koragg is a skilled fighter, being able to take on all five of the Rangers with ease. *'Super Armor:' Koragg armor is highly strong and can take multiple hits without getting scratch. *'Extraordinary Leaper': Koragg can leap at an incredible distance. *'Teleportation': By saying the phrase "Uthe Sastos", Koragg can conjure a portal that allows him to teleport to any location at will, he can also used this ability to send other beings into the Underworld, as shown in the first part of the two-part episode "Heir Apparent", when he sends the Mystic Rangers into the Underworld after they were defeated by the Chimera. *'Catastros Summoning': By saying the phrase "Uthe Mejor Catastros" Koragg can open up a portal to summon Catastros. *'Size Changing': By saying the phrase "Uthe Mejor", Koragg can open up a dark portal that he can go through to become large. *'Monster Size Changing': By saying the phrase "Uthra Mejor, Rise Up", Koragg can make any monster grow. *'Portal Spell': By saying the phrase "Oothra Noquah Ozarro", Koragg can enlarge a monster like before, but if cast at the Underworld, he can open up a light green portal that can send that monster into the surface world. *'Energy Barrier': Koragg can cast a yellow energy barrier to trap the enemy. *'Indestructibility': In the second half of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper", Koragg is shown to be indestructible like Necrolai, if destroyed by his enemies, he can reassemble himself in a matter of seconds. *'Power Give In': He can give up his dark magic powers at will and fight with just his physicality strength by pulling a light purple colored ball that holds his powers from his chest, as shown in the episode "Ranger Down". *'Magic Power Possession': By saying the phrase "Uthe Negrucious", Koragg can turn an object with his powers back into a purple colored ball. Arsenal *'Knight Saber': Being a knight-type warrior, Koragg is armed with a sword that aids him in combat. In the final part of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper", it was destroyed by the Red Mystic Ranger, but by using the sword that Morticon had (since Morticon was destroyed by the Titan Megazord and the White Mystic Ranger), he reforged Morticon's sword to make a new one for himself. **'Dark Magic Strike': By charging up dark energy, Koragg can swing his sword at full force. **'Energy Slash': Koragg can also charge up his sword with blue or purple energy and swing his sword at full force. *'Wolf Shield (A.K.A The Eye Of the Master)': Given to Koragg by the Master himself, it is a shield that Koragg carries to aid him in combat. In the final part of two-part pilot episode "Broken Spell", it is strong enough to block the White Mystic Ranger's Energy of Light attack, also in the episode "Koragg's Trial", it is strong enough to block the Blue and Pink Legend Warriors legendary powers combined attack. **'Wolf Attack': One of Koragg's primary abilities, by revealing a red eye located in the center of the shield, Koragg can fire off blasts in the shape of wolf heads made of dark energy. The Wolf Attack is extremely powerful, and very few managed to actually escape it. Nick was able to successfully stop it, using a shield. The other Rangers and Daggeron could merely dodge or jump through it. **'Energy Lasers': Koragg can also fire purple energy lasers from his shield. **'Energy Blast': Koragg can also fire purple energy blast from his shield as well. **'Energy Empowerment': Koragg can power up his allies with the Dark Masters power. **'Power of the Master': Used in the final part of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper", Koragg can cast a clock-like barrier around the enemy and drain his or her life force to free The Master. **'Shield Of Darkness': Another unique attack involved the shield being thrust into the ground, whereupon it discharges a shockwave of powerful energy towards the intended target, as shown in the episode "Soul Specter". *'Catastros': Many years ago, Koragg had managed to tame the powerful horse named Catastros, for which it has remained loyal to him ever since. *'Combine': Both Koragg and Catastros can combine to form either the Centaur Megazord or the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Zords Centaur Megazord Centaur Megazord has Koragg fuses with Catastros. Koragg joins with Catastros in its four-legged configuration, becoming a giant centaur. Centaurus Wolf Megazord Catastros becomes a suit of armour around Koragg and becomes Centaurus Wolf Megazord. His weapon, a glaive, is a staff made of Catastros' mane and tail. Gallery SerieTV-ITA-Power-Rangers-Mystic-Force-1x23-Erede-Legittimo-Parte2.avi_000933960.jpg|Koragg starting to become Leanbow again. SerieTV-ITA-Power-Rangers-Mystic-Force-1x01-Dimensione-Parallela-Parte1.avi_000342480.jpg|Koragg escaping the Underworld. Koragg.jpg|Koragg's appearance from the front, side and back. DarkSpellSeal.jpg Koragg 2.jpg Koragg 7.jpg Koragg 3.jpg|Koragg's first encounter with Udonna and 4 Mystic Rangers minus Nick Koragg 6.jpg|Koragg teleports from the water surface Koragg 5.jpg Koragg 10.jpg|On his Wolf Shield, it reveals"The Eye Of the Master" SerieTV-Power-Rangers-Mystic-Force-1x31-Il-Segno-del-Destino-Parte1.avi 000694160.jpg|Koragg using the Knight Saber VIEWINGGLOBE-prmf-0-68.jpg|Koragg's Wolf Attack Catastros.jpg|Koragg's partner Catastros Catastros 3.jpg|Giant Catastros' front Catastros 2.jpg|Catastros in Zord form Koragg 9.jpg|Centaur Megazord's front Koragg-centaur.jpg|Koragg's Knight Wolf Centaur form. Prmf-zd-wolfking.jpg|Centaurus Wolf Megazord's appearance from the front, side and back Centaurus Wolf Megazord.jpg|Koragg in his Centaurus Wolf Megazord form Koragg 4.jpg Power Rangers Legacy Wars - Mystic Force Koragg.jpg|''Power Rangers Legacy Wars'': Koragg from Mystic Force. Power Rangers Legacy Wars - Mystic Force Koragg 2.png Power Rangers Legacy Wars - Mystic Force Koragg 3.jpg|Koragg's Stats in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Trivia *Koragg’s counterpart in Mahou Sentai Magiranger, the Super Sentai series that Mystic Force was adapted from, was Dark Magic Knight Wolzard. *Most of his spells applying to him began with, “Uthe" and the ones applying to others began with "Uthra". Koragg's spell to form the Centaurus Wolf Megazord was “Uthe Mejor Ultimas”, his spell for summoning Catastros was "Mejor Catastros", his spell to grow himself giant was "Uthe Mejor", the one he used to teleport was "Uthe Sastos", "Uthra Norqua Ozarro" let him teleport others, "Uthra Mejor" grew others giant, his spell that opened a portal to the Underworld was "Basilichi Infredo", and "Uthe Negrucious" returned his magic to him. *The way Koragg was created is very similar to the storyline of the Original Green Ranger and Katherine Hillard. As in both instances Tommy and Kat were forced to be evil and were turned into either a power ranger or a monster. *Koragg's relationship with Leanbow is very similar to the Lunar Wolf Ranger Merrick Baliton's relationship with the org Zen-Aku, although Koragg's identity is related to two other civilian identities. *Koragg in the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Mystic Force is voiced by Yasunori Masutani. *Koragg is a playable character in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. External Links *Koragg in Power Rangers Wiki *Koragg in Heroes Wiki *Koragg in Black Knights Wiki Navigation Category:Dark Knights Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Honorable Category:Minion Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Related to Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Redeemed Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Supervillains Category:Anti-Villain